


Games of Motion and Stillness

by Erimthar



Series: Sophie and Parker [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie tries to teach Parker to dance, but Parker has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games of Motion and Stillness

“You’re not gonna give me dancing lessons,” Parker said decisively.  “It’s stupid.” She crossed her arms and gave Sophie that steady gaze and little half-smile that meant _You’re gonna try and convince me anyway, but it’s not going to work._

And Sophie didn’t disappoint.  “Why are you being like this?  Nate just wants you to be able to fit in better at parties and receptions.  And don’t you see how much easier it’d be to do lifts and plants if you’ve got your arms around the person?  Besides, I thought you said you liked watching me dance.   _Stupid_ certainly wasn’t the reaction I was hoping for.”  Sophie looked a bit hurt, and that wasn’t just an act for the frustrating blonde’s benefit.

Parker’s gaze softened a little.  “I do like watching you dance,” she said.  “When you do it, it’s beautiful.  If I did it, it’d be stupid.”

“How can you say that, Parker?  You’re the most graceful person I’ve ever seen.   _Ever_.  You move so beautifully.”

Sophie gazed (once again) up and down Parker’s slender, creamy-white body, which was nicely on display in gym shorts and a flimsy t-shirt.  She was like the perfect gymnast combined with the perfect ballerina.  Long legs with muscles in just the right places.  Not much at all in the way of breasts.  Such a waste of a perfect dancer’s body…

“Sophie,” Parker said, “I want you to close your eyes and picture me on a stage, dancing the lead part in that ballet you like… _Grizzle_ …”

“ _Giselle_.”

“Yeah. Picture me in a tutu, tiptoeing in circles around some guy in tight pants with his package bulging out…”

Sophie pictured it.  After a few seconds she burst out in helpless giggles.

“See?”  Parker smiled at her.  “Stupid.”

“Okay,” conceded Sophie, still gasping with laughter.  “Maybe you’re not quite cut out for ballet.  But I’m talking about just regular social dancing.  Don’t even try to tell me you couldn’t do that.”

“You don’t understand.  Look.  You think I move so nice when I’m on a job, but what you’re missing is that most of the time, I’m _not_ moving at all.”

Parker could tell by her look that, no, Sophie wasn’t understanding her.

“I learned to do what I do in order to survive,” she explained.  “Even as a little kid I learned that when you’re trying to get away with something, every wasted move is a chance for somebody to notice you.  Every wasted step is another chance to make a mistake.  Every time you stick something out where it doesn’t need to be, there’s a chance somebody will grab ahold of it."

“Moving to be pretty isn’t what I do.  When I move, it’s because I’m _doing_ something.”

Sophie had a moment to puzzle over the wicked grin on Parker’s face before it even registered with her that the mischievous little sneak’s hand had somehow slipped down inside her shorts – _and_ down inside her panties – _and_ her middle finger had slipped inside _her_ – without Sophie even noticing that something was up.  Parker had done it in one single movement, so quickly that Sophie hadn’t even noticed until things… got this far.

Parker chuckled at Sophie’s look of open-mouthed astonishment, and began making lazy little _come-hither_ motions with her finger.  Sophie came hither.  She gave a shivery, long, wordless moan of pleasure as her beautiful tanned legs wobbled and turned to jelly beneath her.  Parker reached out her free hand to steady her, and joined her as they sank down to their knees.  The stroking didn’t miss a beat.

Sophie lasted all of thirty seconds before the tidal wave swept her away, surging and ebbing in time to Parker’s chosen rhythm.  The climax (or perhaps the plural would be more accurate) lasted significantly longer than the build-up had.

When her brain was finally able to register her surroundings again, Sophie found herself with her head resting on Parker’s shoulder.  Her shorts and panties were perfectly in place (although the latter were desperately in need of changing).  After a few seconds, when she finally got her trembling under control and wiped the tears off her cheeks, nobody could have guessed that anything unusual had just happened.

Parker whispered in her ear.  “So, that’s how it works.  Get it?”

Sophie giggled, dreamily.   _I’m 42 years old, and she makes me come like a virgin in the back of a convertible._

“I think I get it,” she conceded, still a little woozy.

“Now you do me,” Parker demanded.  The wicked smile was back.

“I don’t think I can do what you did,” Sophie said apologetically.

“Don’t want you to.  I want you to do it the way _you_ do it.”

Sophie slipped her hand down into Parker’s shorts, felt for the band of her thong, and worked her fingers in underneath it.  Clean-shaven, smooth folds of skin awaited her.  Sophie was quite flattered to find that Parker was already very wet.

Sophie moved in for a kiss.  “Not yet,” Parker said, pulling her face away.  “After.  For right now, just keep looking at me.  Keep your eyes open.  Your eyes are the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen and I want to be looking into them when I come.”

Sophie laughed softly.  “God, that’s a sexy thing to say.”

“Isn’t it?”

Sophie slowly slipped her index finger all the way into Parker, being very careful with her long fingernail, and began rotating her fingertip in slow circles deep inside.  With her thumb she nuzzled the hood of Parker’s tiny but enthusiastic clitoris.  Her other fingers wiggled between the blonde’s thighs, tickling any spot they could find.

Parker draped her arms around Sophie’s shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes.  And from that moment on, nothing but the little smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes indicated that she was feeling anything unusual.

Curious, Sophie switched from circles to a vigorous in-and-out routine.

No visible reaction.  Not a shudder, not a sigh, not a sound.  Parker’s eyes never left hers.

 _Oh, so it’s like that, is it?_   Enjoying the game now, Sophie slid her middle finger in alongside the index finger.  Parker was quite tight, and Sophie knew from past experience that this was the most she could take.  Usually, it was enough to push her over the edge quickly.

Not a sound.  Not a shiver.  Not any hint of a break in that steady gaze.

 _Alright, then.  Time for the last resort._   Sophie arched both her fingers slightly, so that their knuckles pressed upward against the roof of Parker’s channel.  “Know your lover inside and out” was Sophie’s motto when it came to sexual and seduction games.  While Sophie’s own g-spot reacted explosively to direct tickling (which Parker had known… gold star for her), Parker preferred a steady pressure against hers, combined with light, rhythmic stroking of her clitoris.

It worked.  Within seconds Parker’s insides began to twitch, and seconds after that, Sophie’s fingers were gripped by powerful spasms as a raging orgasm tore through her young blonde lover.

Or… should have.  Not a sound.  Not a move.  Not a break in Parker’s gaze.

Nearly a minute later, Parker finally broke eye contact.  “Thank you,” she said, with a deep sigh of contentment.  “That was, like, the best ever.”

“Are you kidding?  You… you didn’t even move!  You barely even blinked!  I thought you must have a spinal injury or something.”

“Why would I need to move?  All the good stuff was happening in here.”  She pointed down at her lower parts.  “And why would I blink?  I told you your eyes were the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.  Don’t need to look anywhere else.”

“Unbelievable.  You’ve never done this before when we’ve made love.”

“Never had to make a point before.  What I just felt was as good as what you feel when you come, and you scream and sob and kick the sheets off the bed.  I love making you do that, though.  You dance on the outside, and it’s beautiful.  I dance on the inside…”

“…And it’s beautiful.”

Parker smiled, and leaned in to kiss Sophie tenderly.  “Thanks.”

“But Nate won’t get any of that, so just tell him I was being an uncooperative bitch and refused to take the lessons.  Okay?”

Sophie laughed.  “Okay.  I think he’ll buy that.  So… wanna dance with me tonight?”

 

 


End file.
